Orange in the White
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: A small oneshot. He wanted to be the only one who that smile will be directed too.  He wanted to keep it to himself. And he would steal it.  Female Naruto/Neji. femnaruneji


**Disclaimer:i don't own Naruto. its belongs to Kishimoto :**

* * *

><p><strong>Orange in the White<strong>

He thought he could read people, having far better eyesight then most of them. He thought he had grasped it, the truth that was lying naked in front of his eyes.

He had believed it then, not even thinking of the possibilities. So many years, he had been convinced.

He had never been so blind.

The monster that fed on his anger, anguish, his pain..had grown over the years, and he had convinced himself it was hate.

The innocent girl, his precious cousin, who he had promised to protect once.

He felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek.

He made no move to clear it.

Why, just why did it have to be like this? He raised a tired, bruised arm and put it over his eyes. Was this a shield? To protect him from the truth that was just revealed to him? Was he afraid to grasp it?

No..

His arm lowered. Tired eyelids finally opened. Blank, lavender-white eyes stared at the white ceiling.

White..such a plain color. Yet, it hid many secrets. Like all the colors in it. Today, he finally saw the Orange in it.

His right, bandaged hand grasped the scroll tighter. The last message from his father, to him. His last words, explaining his choice and willing him to understand and to accept.

And to choose.

One last memory of his father.

His eyes burned. He recalled his uncle, the great and powerful Hiashi Hyuuga minutes..or was it hours..ago, kneeling like a slave, apologizing. It was so..wrong. The apology, coming from the depth of the clan heads..no, he was a man, like they all were… his uncles heart, he didn't deserve it. He should have seen it himself, after all, his father always talked of family being above any clan rules and regulations, always commented on the birds, that were free to roam the sky, always mentioned the possibility of choices.

He should have realized.

But he was blinded by rage.

He snorted. Finding someone to blame and hating them was so easy, and accepting the fact that you were wrong..was extremely hard.

He owed an apology to Hinata-sama.

He, her protector..tried to kill her.

He willed the guilt to die in his chest. He would do it, Hinata deserved that much. And even then, he didn't know if he would be forgiven.

She was such a kind girl. So much like her own mother.

Slowly, he raised himself on his elbows. The white stiff bed was making his body ache from pain more.

But he deserved this pain as well.

At least now, he could say he was starting to see.

The Orange in the White was shining brightly. Like the sun.

Just like her..

A knock on the door woke him up from his travelling thoughts. He sat up, wincing and gazed at the entrance.

Two medics entered. One carrying something orange in his arms.

"I am sorry, Hyuuga-san, she just needs some rest and this is the only sterilized hospital room near the arena."

He just nodded and turned to observing the seemingly unconscious blonde.

But wasn't she still on her feet when she defeated him? He even remembered her yelling in happiness.

The medics, with one last checkup and nod, left the room. The door closed with a small 'click'.

He slowly got up. It felt like his bones were on fire. He grimaced and moved towards the other bed.

It's occupant was still sleeping.

He crouched, his knees on the cold stone floor, and leaning his elbows on the hard bed, looked at her.

She was lying on her stomach, head turned in his direction. Her brow was furred and drops of sweat adored her neck and forehead.

She wasn't having a pleasant dream. What was bothering her then?

His emotionless eyes swept over her cheek, adored with three whisker marks and minor cuts and bruises.

His finger traced them lightly. She was warm. The touch was pleasant. This brought a gasp of surprise from the boy.

What was this?

The finger traced down to her nose, straight and small. He almost growled in irritation at the pillow. It was hiding the other cheek.

He traced a small pattern on the part of her face that was visible up to the eye, that was slightly squinted. He gently ran his thumb over the worry wrinkles on her forehead, soothing, calming her. Her face relaxed and the tips of her lips lifter slightly.

He focused on them. Rosy red, plump, moist.

His breath hitched. He shivered.

What was this..

But the most breathtaking, was the smile adoring her face. A soft, gentle, genuine smile.

He didn't want anyone else to see it.

He wanted to be the only one who that smile will be directed too.

He wanted to keep it to himself.

So selfish…

His hand rested on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Confused, bright cerulean pools stared at him.

"Eh..Neji? What happened? Where am i? Where are-.."

He put a finger to her lips. Her eyes grew even more confused. Slowly, she sat up. The finger drew back. He clasped his hand. Then slowly, ran his hand through her hair.

Sun-kissed. Silky, like cotton.

"N-Neji? What are you.."

He leaned closer, not taking his eyes off her won. White locked with blue.

The hand still caressed the blonde locks.

"What are..you doing, Neji..", she whispered, her voice laced with confusion and..what was that? He couldn't decipher it.

Funny, when he was around her, he turned blind to everything.

Yet she was the one to make him see…

"I don't know", he murmured softly. She had frozen. He didn't want that.

"Naruto..", the name flowed through his tongue so easily. It felt so …right?

"You saved me from the darkness.."

Her eyes widened a bit, and she smiled. Her eyes sparkled. The smile pierced him. His eyes locked on her lips again. He wanted the smile to belong to him.

He had no idea what this was. Since his father's death, he knew only one emotion. Hate.

Before that, he knew Happiness, the feeling of Belonging.

With team 9, he had started to feel Friedship, Fun, Annoyance.

But with her..he didn't know, he had no idea what this was, but he was willing to try it.

After all, it all depended on one's choices.

That was what his father believed in. It was what the blonde girl inches away from him literally beat into him.

Fate be screwed. He would choose his own destiny.

Inwardly smirking, he embraced the emotion wholeheartedly.

The smile was still directed at him.

He would steal it. That smile will belong only to him.

He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to the still smiling ones. The sudden surprise and gasp made him smirk.

She didn't push him away.

The birds flying outside the window sang a melody, which warmed his heart.

Yes, now, he could plainly see the breathtaking beauty of Orange in all the White.

It brought happiness, friendship, belonging, love…

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys liked it.<strong>


End file.
